Rosario Fox and Kitsune Monsters
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto was sent to Youkai Academy, like his siblings. He has to deal with hormone filled teenge girls, sexual predetor teachers, and his own growing feelings. All the while dealing with years of neglection from his parents. can he truly live, or will he succumb to his primal instincs Lemons! Recently adopted by LUCARIO-HMV-ADVANCED.
1. Meet the monster

**AN: Now it is official, I have completed the Matrix! Oh yeah, I'm not that one guy from that movie, what's his face. Well crap. Anyway, here is my Newest Fic! Now, bring me my sword, I have a feeling I will need to kill a bitch.**

**Bitches beware my sword of Ragthar!**

(Chapter 1)

Naruto didn't know why he was here. Well, he knew why, but he didn't see it as necessary. Youkai Academy was not his ideal school. He was not into the whole, large group thing. Yes, he could tolerate his large family, but only because they honestly left him alone. His red, comma filled eyes looked out the window of the bus at the demonic energy whirling outside.

His mother had forced him to go. She had stated how he needed to be more, normal. He had snorted at that. Normal doesn't matter in his family. They were all monsters. His youngest brother, Gaara, didn't have to go on account he was already a genius. Every person in his family went to Youkai, all of them. Bee had been in a monster rap band, Han captain of the chess team. Yagura, Utakata, and Roshi had all been expelled for pranks. Fuu had graduated as the lead cheerleader, and Yugito had graduated as the top of her class all her years in the school.

Now, it was his turn. He swept his black hair back, his headband doing a fairly good job of holding it back. Naruto had refused to wear that idiotic uniform. Instead opting to wear a form fitting grey jacket, with a white shirt under it, his trademark swirl in the middle. He had black cargo pants, taped off at the end, with black converse. Around his head was a black head band with a metal plate, the mark of his family on it. A single, swirling leaf.

Halibel, his mother, had insisted he not wear it, but he refused. He would never take it off, simply to remember. His eyes spun lazily as they came to a stop, the Driver grinning creepily at him as he disembarked.

Naruto remembered the real reason he was here. To find himself a mate, or mates. He was the second youngest of his family, but the most powerful. His red fox ears and nine tails were hidden in his human form, as is the rules for the school. He looked over at the school. He was not impressed.

He walked toward it, only to here a scream of "Watch out!"

He turned, analyzing the situation. A very attractive pink haired girl on a bike, wearing the normal uniform, and a weird cross around her neck. He grasped the handlebars, stopping the bike. The girl went flying, and he quickly caught her bridal style.

She blushed and began sputtering apologies until he held up his hand. "It's alright. My name is Naruto. And you might be?"

The girl blushed more, feeling his muscles through his jacket and shirt. "Moka Akayashi. I am so sorry, I'm anemic and get dizzy often!"

She leaned forward, closer to his neck as he raised his eyebrows. When she latched to his neck and started to drink his blood, his eyes gained an understanding look in them. She was a vampire. He smiled at that. His family, as they were to everyone, were accepting of all races. He had been raised to understand al creatures, even having lived in a village of Yuki-Onna.

Moka moaned. His blood was amazing. So strong and rich, yet sweet too. She drank greedily, savoring the taste as she remembered where she was. Pulling back, she noticed the handsome man waiting patiently for her to finish.

When she was done, he put her down and said. "Well then Moka, care to accompany me to the orientation?"

At her nod, he began to walk away.

(The next day)

After the orientation, Naruto and Moka explored a bit, finding all of their classes, which they shared a homeroom. Their teacher, Miss Nekonome, asked for them to introduce themselves. After Moka finished with hers, and Naruto learning more about her, it was his turn. "My name is Naruto Bijuu. My likes are Ramen, my brothers and sisters, peace, my guitar, and pranks, also my friends. My dislikes are perverts, racists, arrogance, and formal events. My hobbies include reading, writing, singing, playing my guitar, learning, cooking, and getting perverts beaten. My dreams for the future are to have a family and to break away from my family."

Moka was in awe of Naruto. He had so many skills! She blushed at the part about the family, and absently wondered what children between them would look like. Across the classroom, other girls had similar thoughts.

'_Could he be my Destined One?' _A cyan haired girl thought.

'_He's rather interesting. I will need to take better notes about him._' A purple haired girl thought.

'_He seems like a good mate. Strong, and with a good head on his shoulders._' A tanned girl thought.

Then his last name rang through their heads. **BIJUU**? He was part of the Bijuu family? They were incredibly powerful, even fully grown vampires were hesitant to fight the One-Tailed sand beast. And he was one of them!?

Miss Nekonome asked the million dollar question. "N-Naruto, which one are you?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable, and answered quietly. "I am number nine."

Nine! He was the most powerful of the Bijuu, and he was here! Any doubt the girls had of him being a potential mate were gone. They HAD to have him. Not just because of his strong Youkai type, but because something about him screamed, peaceful. While everyone had heard that other members of his family were, chaotic, he exhumed a calm, serene aura. Beneath that though, was a torrent of power, making all the males recognize him immediately as an Alpha male, the king of all Alpha males.

Saizo was already re-thinking his plans of going after the pink haired girl if she was already claimed by the black haired boy.

Moka looked at him in a new light. He had the power to destroy her for running into him today, but he didn't. She felt safe and secure when near him, as if he was a warm blanket. She liked her Naruto.

Her Naruto.

She could get used to saying that.

(Lunch)

Naruto ate his ramen calmly, casually reading a blue book s he did. Soon he was joined by four girls, one of which was Moka. They all glared at each other, as if trying to stake their claim in him. He sighed internally at this. His mother wanted him to produce strong grandchildren for her, so he needed to find strong mates.

Moka was his first choice, obviously. The next one, Mizore if he recalled correctly, was a very good option. Next was Tamao, who possessed amazing beauty. The last, Kurumu, was gorgeous. All of them seemed to be good choices, but he wanted to get to know them better before any consummating happened.

Had he been his perverted brother Roshi, he would have ravaged them all without restraint.

But Naruto isn't his perverted brother. He looked at the girls and smiled, causing them to blush. "Hello. Care to join me for a bite to eat?"

When they nodded, he went to the seal on his arm, poured his youki into it, and out popped a bowl of potato soup. He had log since realized that he would have to take care of himself, what with his mother focusing on his siblings and his father deeming him a failure. His father was never a really good father to him, preferring his other siblings to Naruto. He did train the Maelstrom in his kitsune abilities, but that was it.

Naruto had to pretty much raise himself, teaching himself to read, write, cook, do laundry, and fight. He even went and looked up his special Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in their library, training himself in the techniques and powers of the eyes. He went to Killer Bee to teach him how to use a sword, but was blown off by the big man. After that, he refused any help from anyone, preferring to do it on his own. Even training in the art of the sword.

It was only recently that his parents had taken notice of him. When they did, they offered to help him, but he refused. Why would he need their help? He was fine on his own. He always had been, and he always would be.

His mothers heart broke at that, as she realized that she had all but abandoned him. She tried to make it up to him, but his siblings always got in the way. Whether it was Gaara's science fairs, or Yugito's dance recitals. The only time she would really have for him was when Youkai Academy would host it's talent show.

The girls smiled and brought out their individual lunches as they started to talk. Well, more like trying to get to know Naruto. It went on like this until a shadow enveloped their table. Standing over them was Saizo, and he was leering at all the girls.

"Hey ladies, why don't you ditch this guy for a real monster?" The Orc said.

Moka responded. "excuse me?"

The Orc leered at her, lust clearly in his eyes. "Yeah, leave this pathetic excuse for a monster and come hang with me."

He made to grab her when an oppressive aura surrounded him, suffocating him. He looked at the black haired boy, whose eyes were shadowed by his hair. He saw himself dying by the boys hands in multiple ways. He backed away, fear etched on his face as he saw a massive nine tailed fox behind the guy.

All the girls felt the aura, but not as condensed as Saizo. When it stopped, Naruto stood and walked away, his hair still shadowing his eyes. Moka and the girls looked after him worriedly, before they ran after him.

(Naruto's Dorm- That Night)

Naruto laid on his bed, his eyes staring up at his ceiling, deep in thought. Why had he done that? Why did he lose control then of all times? He sighed as he sat up, looking at his room. It looked like all the others, except his desk was already filled with papers. Some of them seal designs he had come up with, others letters to friends of his.

A knock on his door grabbed his attention. He stood, not caring that he wore nothing but pants and socks. When he opened his door, Moka stood there, worry etched on her beautiful face. Naruto noticed the blush on her face as she looked at him.

Moka looked at the man in front of her, his muscles tight and sculpted. Not like a body builder, his looked as though he got them through hard work, like farming or heavy lifting jobs. She shook the perverted thoughts away as she looked at him with concern.

"Naruto, what was that earlier?"

Naruto looked down, trying to hide behind his long hair. "That was a Bijuu technique. It uses our natural born killing intent to frighten our foes. I'm sorry if you felt it, but Saizo was a pervert and would have hurt you. It seemed appropriate at the time. I understand if you don't want to continue to be my friend."

He closed his door after that, leaving Moka to her thoughts. Why would he say that? Did he really think he was unworthy of friends? Moka resolved then and there to find out more about the mysterious black haired boy, who always had the saddest of looks on his face.

She leaned against the wall as she thought about what she knew of Bijuu. The males had to have strong mates, and females had to have a strong alpha. The, something occurred to her. She remembered that some males, ones above seven tails had to have more than one mate.

A plan formed to help the man. All she needed was some help from friends.

**AN: This is a new story idea. Tell me what you think. Bye!**


	2. Troubling Days of the Monster

**AN: Hello there, hope you guys had a nice Christmas! I have a question: Should I have Gaara come to Youkai and be paired with Yukari? I think that it would add an interesting twist. Also, I don't think I mentioned this, but Naruto and Moka will be the main pairing, while the other girls will have a less mentioned relationship. They will have their moments, but for the most part, Naruto will be with Moka.**

(Chapter 2)

Naruto awoke with a start, his head snapping to his door as he heard someone knock. He sighed and stood, dressing in a flash in his usual clothes. Opening his door, Naruto was treated to the sight of Moka, shocking him somewhat. He had expected her to not want to be his friend after yesterday.

He gave her a small smile as he greeted her. "Hey Moka. Need a drink?"

At the pink haired girls nod, he tilted his neck to the side, and she gently bit into his throat. She moaned as the blood flowed onto his tongue, the sweet flavor combined with the spicy making it a delicacy. But she tasted something else. Something, rich and deep. Something that made her eyes water at the shear richness of the flavor. She mulled over this. She knew that sweetness in the blood meant kindness, and spiciness meant an excitable attitude. But richness meant… sadness.

Why would he be sad?

Her thoughts were put on hold as she pulled back, licking her lips and smiling. His blood was delicious, a true delicacy.

Satisfied, they walked down the hall and entered Miss Nekonome's class.

(Three Months later)

This continued for the next couple months, like a cycle. The other girls got to know him, but he kept his past and family out of any conversation. Only Moka called him out on this, trying to get him to open up, and she got some things out of him.

She got that he was neglected for the most part by his parents, that his father was a man named Madara Uchiha, who was a boundary being. She also learned that his step-father was a strong youkai named Sosuke Aizen.

After that, he became depressed quickly, shutting down for awhile. This happened for the months that they were together, and they soon felt an attraction forming. Naruto had even divulged that he needed to have multiple mates to bring up the numbers of Bijuu. All of the girls had volunteered for the mating.

Now we find them in the hallway looking at the midterm score. Tamao was 79th, Kurumu surprisingly, after tutoring from Naruto and Moka, had pulled an 89, while Mizore made a nice 82. Moka was placed at 13th, and Naruto was 1st. This had caused him to be the receiver of many compliments from the girls.

A ways off, a small girl wearing traditional witch clothes was fuming. She had placed second and was pissed. How dare that boy have such a pretty girl as Moka and be smart! She growled and went up to him, confrontation looming.

"Hey! Leave Moka alone!" A washtub appeared above his head, only for him to dodge at the last second. She growled and leapt at Moka, only to be sent back by a gust of wind. She landed on her feet, an evil idea forming as she ran away.

Naruto frowned at the small girl running from him. She had attacked him without reason, then run away? Why? He put these thoughts aside as the other three girls left, leaving him alone with Moka.

Said pinkette blushed and smiled up at him. "Naruto, can you meet me on the roof tonight? I have something to tell you."

Nodding, the brunette smiled. "Sure, I'll be there."

Moka smiled, happy he accepted. She went to leave for Art, only to stop and kiss his cheek, causing him to blush a deep scarlet. She skipped to class after he was left there, a dumbstruck look on his face.

(That Night, the Roof)

Naruto leaned against the railing of the roof. He had just arrived and was enjoying the breeze, not noticing the figure that crept up behind him. He smiled as a pair of arms encircled his waist and squeezed him.

He had a feeling that he knew whoever it was that held him. He had never really had any REAL physical contact. When he had mentioned it to Moka, she had taken every opportunity to make physical contact with him, going out of her way to hug him and such.

He turned and embraced the pink haired girl even as she embraced him. He felt safe. Secure. As if they were meant to hold each other. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to unlock his bottled up emotions. Tried to be the man he knew Moka and the other girls deserved. But the damn Jinchuriki seal kept them bottled up! It infuriated him, even if he couldn't feel fury, that he was kept in this placid and docile mood.

Moka saw his tears and smiled sadly. He told her about the seal on his stomach, about how it kept his more passionate emotions locked away. How he could never feel anger, joy, fear, or even deep love. He knew what they were, and could feel them to an extent, but never to the depth he should be able to. When he did, he would be subjugated to intense pain centered around his stomach. The first time it had happened, he had felt joy at finally having friends, a grin had come across his face.

The grin fell when he vomited blood. After being examined by the nurse, he had been forced into the infirmary for a week. Moka had been told of the seal, its purpose, and why he didn't have any friends. She had embraced him, telling him that she was his friend.

Moka wiped his tears away as she cupped his cheek, she leaned forward and their lips connected.

It was an innocent kiss, but the feelings it evoked had deepened it considerably. Naruto licked Moka's lips for permission, and when she opened her mouth a tongue war ensued. In the end, he won, gently exploring her mouth.

When the small make-out session was over, Moka and Naruto were out of breath. Naruto smiled, even knowing what would happen soon. Moka did too, holding him tighter as he started wincing in pain, but he still held her. The pain got more intense and he let her go, coughing up copious amounts of blood.

The last thing he saw, was Moka smiling.

And that smile held all the care in the world.

(The Next Day)

Moka hummed to herself as she painted the portrait for her semester grade. It was of Naruto, a smile on his face. He had been in the Infirmary after the night before. He was slated to stay there for the next week, the seal doing more damage than last time.

Soon the Art teacher, Hitomi Ishigami, came up behind her, an awestruck look on her face. She had to admit, she was attracted to the new Bijuu in the academy. She had taught several of his siblings, but none of them had ever been quite like him. Where they had been loud, he was quiet. When they had ignored , he listened. And when they would be perverts and pranksters, he followed the rules and was courteous to girls.

It had been rumored that he and Moka Akayashi were in a relationship, and that he needed to have multiple mates. All of the females, teachers included, had tried to catch a glimpse of the man. She was ne exception. He had been her fantasy as she pleasured herself at night, and now she might have just come up with a great plan.

All she needed to do was to seduce the man, but Moka stood in her way. That's when she had an idea.

"Very good Moka. You certainly caught the darkness of his hair and the beauty of his eyes. Might I also say that I noticed the extra shine in his smile?" She praised, her plan being put into effect.

Moka blushed and smiled before nodding. "Yes, I did. He just seemed like he could use a smile once in a while."

"Is it true he's in the Infirmary?"

"Yes. He gets hurt by some things and has to be careful."

Smirking at her idea, Hitomi said. "Well, if you need to talk you can come by later tonight and tak with me."

Moka smiled brightly at that. She needed to sort her growing feelings for Naruto and her teacher seemed to be a good helper with that. "Sure! That sound like a great idea!"

Hitomi smirked inwardly at that. She would have all the time to prepare.

(That Night)

Moka entered the Art room and saw Hitomi sitting at her desk. Moka felt herself get hotter at the sight of what the art teacher was wearing.

A crop top cut to just above her bellybutton and a short tight skirt. On her feet was a pair of stiletto heels. Her green hair hung loose from it's usual bandana. "Hello Moka, glad you could make it! Take a seat, and lets talk."

When Moka sat down, Hitomi made a hand sign under her desk, activating the hidden seal on Moka's chair. She had read up on seals made by boundary beings and had to admit their uses. The seal was a simple pheromone seal that when activated caused a female to become aroused\. From the lingering look Moka gave her she knew it was working.

And so they talked. Moka felt herself become more and more lewd and crude as the hours passed. Soon she got to the point to where she was about to jump over the desk and rape Hitomi when the door crashed open, negating the seal with shock. Kurumu walked in, a worried expression on her face as she screamed.

"MOKA, YOU NEED TO COME QUICK! NARUTO IS HAVING A SEIZURE!"

Moka bolted out of her seat so fast, a cloud of her was left behind.

She ran as fast as she could, her legs carrying her to the Infirmary when she burst into the hallway. She was about to go into Naruto's room when the nurse stopped her, telling her to calm down and that he was fine, just needing rest.

When Moka sat in a chair outside his room, she was trying to figure out why she ran here so fast. Sure she was worried. Her new boyfriend was having a seizure, but to warrant her running all the way here was absurd. The Nurse was one of the best, a true pro, and he was in good hands. So why was she so worried?

As she thought these things for the next two hours, the hall door opened and a man walked in, gaining her attention. Moka gasped at him. He looked like an older version of Naruto!

The man had a strong, kind face, with tear troughs in it. His hair was a lighter shade than Naruto's and longer, his ponytail reaching his mid back. He wore blue jeans and converse with a pale blue shirt with a pot leaf in it, being a V-neck. (I have that shirt) It showed off his muscles perfectly. His red tamoed filled eyes held mirth in them, as if he could burst into laughter at any minute. He smiled kindly and took the seat next to her, taking off the sunglasses he had on.

He spoke, his voice soft and kind, while also being firm and authoritive, as if he was a father soothing a child's after a bad dream. "Hello Miss, My name is Madara Uchiha. Could you tell me what room Naruto Bijuu would be in? You see, I'm his father, and I was contacted about an hour ago that he had a seizure."

Moka gaped at him. This man was Naruto's dad? She quickly examined herself. Her skirt was disheveled and her blouse was wrinkled. "He's in there, but the nurse said not to go in."

Madara chuckled at that. "Well, it's a good thing she isn't here then, isn't it?"

Moka blinked as he stood to his imposing height of 6'9", and followed him as he entered Naruto's room. She saw him laying in the bed, an IV in his wrist. He had his torso uncovered and Moka saw the seal that had caused this. It was situated directly on his stomach around his naval, glowing a slight red.

The Pinkette watched as Naruto's dad approached the bed with strong confident strides. When he reached it, he put his hand on the seal and frowned. He stood there, examining it for a few minutes when he growled and swore. "Fucking Bullshit! Halibel, why the hell did you let them put this on our son? The fuck were you thinking!"

Taken back by his cursing, Moka asked tentatively. "Um, what does the seal do exactly?"

Madara looked at her before explaining. "The seal was made to not only repress his stronger emotions, but also to increase the potency of his sperm, making the chances of him conceiving a child nearly 100%. What got me was that even after it would be taken off, his sperm would still be super sperm. But therein lies the problem. When the seal is taken off, he would be emotionally stunted. What I think that my ex wife's husband did was make it so that when he takes the seal off, Naruto would be basically a stud for nine tailed kitsune babies. He could make an army of them if he wanted to."

Moka was worried for the man that she thought she might love now. "And if we were to take the seal off?"

"He would be saved from that fate. We can do it, but it will require some things. And wouldn't you know it, I have them here. Now, Moka, what I am about to tell you may shock and scare you, but I need you to grasp Naruto's head and enter his mind. Once in there, find his Inner being and release him. I will handle the seal on his body. OK? Can you do this?"

It took all of zero seconds for her to nod.

"Good. Now grab his head."

When she did, he focused his youki and she was soon inside Naruto's mind.

(Naruto's Mindescape)

Moka opened her eyes and saw her other self there. Inner smirked and said. "I heard what the man said. I don't want our mate to be restricted for any reason so let's go." (OH and Inner Moka will be Inner from now on)

Moka and Inner went through the halls of the mansion that was Naruto's mind. They saw that he kept the memories of herself safe inside of some plush rooms, and others of his family and past under lock and chain. They soon heard crying and came upon a child's room. In the middle of it was a small black haired boy who was doing the crying.

As they approached, they saw he had a paper tag with the seal on Naruto's stomach on it over his mouth. When they knelt down to his level, he looked at them in wonder. As Moka tore the seal from his mouth, they were assaulted by memories.

They saw a dark skinned blonde woman smiling at him as he held up a picture. They saw the same woman yelling at Madara as they heard what she said. "NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! IF YOU DO, THE BIJUU CLAN WILL DIE!"

They saw all of his siblings, how they got the attention of his mother and step-father, how that step-father treated him with scorn. How he was sealed when he was eight. They saw his more recent memories, and his feelings in them.

They saw his feeling for her, how he truly cared for Kurumu, Mizore, and Tamao. How he drew pictures of Moka in his notebook in class. How he would go out in the woods and transform into his full Bijuu mode.

They saw how close he was to his dad. How he spent his summers training under the elder Uchiha. The bonding they had. Also the pain he felt when his dad was forbidden from seeing him by his mother.

The saw everything.

Moka gently held the now happily crying child as he hugged her, Inner wrapping her arms around him too. They spoke at the same time. "Don't worry Naruto. We're here. We care. And we promise, we will help you with these feelings."

They were gone in a flash of light a minute later

(Outside Mindescape)

Moka opened her eyes to see Madara smiling down at her. He spoke gently as she looked to her left, seeing she had wrapped herself onto Naruto. "It was a success. The seal has been broken. And, I managed to get a job here a few days ago to be closer to my son. I am now the Teacher's Aid of Miss Nekonome's class and one of the sponsors for the Newspaper Club!"

Moka giggled at his over zealous voice. She felt the pull of sleep on her and she welcomed it openly.

(The Next week, Club Day)

The past week had been eventful. When Naruto awoke he had immediately hugged Moka with all of his strength without crushing her, repeatedly thanking her. When he had seen his father, he had been choked up, his now released emotion coming out.

He had been more open and emotional, something all of the girls vying for his attention loved. He had explained to each of them that he would gladly mate with them after they graduated.

Now they were in Club Day as Naruto dodged more tubs and buckets that fell onto his head. Yukari had been getting more and more tenacious these days.

Naruto and Moka, who was situated on his left arm, were walking down the halls, searching for a club when they saw the newspaper club. There, Madara was openly flirting with Miss Nekonome. Naruto smiled as he recalled when his dad had seen the cat teacher, hearts immediately in both of their eyes.

Naruto knew that his mother and dad had been married to produce a strong heir to the Bijuu, his mother being a seven tailed Bijuu and his dad an eight. He knew that his dad was a hopeless romantic, always looking for his "soul mate". Now, it seems that he may have found it.

Walking up, the young couple greeted them. Madara looked at his son with a serious face and said in a serious voice. "Naruto, my son, you will sign up for my club."

He accented this by waving his hand in front of Naruto's face. Naruto sighed as he said. "Sure, why not."

He and Moka signed the paper and walked to the cafeteria. Naruto got a hoagie sandwich and Moka latched onto his neck, moaning erotically as she drank his blood.

They had gotten more intimate lately, a staple of his now free emotions. They hadn't gotten past making out, but they did it frequently. The other girls had demanded the same, and Naruto was happy to oblige them.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw something out of his peripheral vision, pulling Moka into his arms bridal style as he leapt away from the giant laundry bunny. He growled as he used his Ameratsu to burn it. He knew who did this, knew that the little witch didn't like him with Moka.

He turned and grabbed the hand reaching for Moka's breasts, all the while growling. "Yukari, I will ask you this one time to stop. I understand you have a perverted nature, but Moka and I are dating. I understand that you are upset that I am ranked number one. I can apologize for that. However, do not presume that just because you are a witch and can use that as an excuse for you bad behavior as they are not well liked that you can continue to act like a child. Now please, let us eat in peace!"

Yukari was wide eyed at the man who had calmly told her to stop. He even caused her to lose her last option, guilt, by telling her that she couldn't use being discriminated against as an excuse. She said in a humble voice. "Ok. Can we start over, as friends? Please?" Her voice was pleading this time. She had no friends in this school, and she wasn't well liked. She had seen that the man in front of her was an alpha male, that he could protect her. She also saw that he had started to show and use more emotion lately.

Naruto smiled kindly at her and nodded. He felt something tug at his hear when he saw her flash of sadness. He never had a sibling that cared for him, well, except Gaara, who was slightly insane and a MEGA PERVERT. Seriously, who knew that the young red head was a pervert? He hid it so well.

Yukari jumped for joy as she ran to their table. Naruto noticed he still had Moka in his arms and smiled at her. She smiled back and rubbed her hand over his cheek as he set her down, the two joining the young girl at the table.

Naruto suddenly mused aloud. "Winter break is in three months, and Pops and I have no where to go, as my family doesn't really celebrate together. Do you know anywhere we can go?"

At that moment, Mizore peeked around the corner. "You can come to my village. My mother will want to meet my future mate."

Naruto nodded as he looked at Moka. "Is that alright?"

Moka nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

Naruto chuckled and missed the head that went around a pillar as Mizore sat down with them. The female figure smirked as she licked her lips at the thought of seducing the black haired man.

(Bijuu Home)

Halibel smiled as she thought about her children. All of them were wonderful. All of them special in their own ways. All but one. Her smile went away as she thought of Naruto. She had almost forgot about him. Then it hit her, he was at Youkai Academy.

The more she thought about the, the more she frowned. She didn't know her son that well. He was so quiet, not speaking unless spoken to. She got up from her chair and went to his room, pausing outside of it. She didn't even know what it looked like! Guilt welt up inside her as she opened the door.

His room was clean. Really clean. He had grey colored walls with posters of Green Day, Cage the Elephant, and Breaking Benjamin on his walls. At his desk was a notebook and a computer. He had an art easel with a painting halfway finished.

It was a landscape painting. It pictured a man standing at a cliff edge, the sun setting in front of him. A sea of trees spanned out from the cliff. It was titled 'Force Edge'. Leaning against the wall was an acoustic guitar.

She walked further into the room, when she saw the notebook. She opened and read it, tears spilling from her eyes. It was his daily thoughts. She read about how he would experience pain when he got angry, sad, happy, or excited. How he was silent in the hopes of someone reaching out to him. How he was bullied by his siblings and that they just didn't care. She saw the scratched out suicide notes.

And she finally understood what she had missed. She finally saw her son for what he was. She saw how he would come to her for something, even recognition, and she would push him away for Yugito or Gaara.

And finally, she saw his pain. The pain of not existing.

In that moment, Halibel made up her mind to visit him at Youkai. To show that she cared. But, how could she? How could she talk to the son that looked like her ex-lover. The man who was the father of Naruto. She had tried to cover it up, for the sake of the Bijuu, but Madara refused. He demanded he be given the right to visit his son.

She married Aizen, her other lover and the father of her eight other children. She had married Madara two years before Aizen, getting divorced after one year, three months after Naruto had been born. After, she had married the man she had had an affair with, the reason for Madara divorcing her. Granted, Aizen had given her children before Naruto, Madara had been kinder to her. He had cared greatly for her.

And she took all of the resentment she had for the man who had helped conceive him on Naruto. Aizen had not cared for the black haired youth, choosing to ignore him over his siblings, his actual children. It was a complicated mess and she felt horrible after cheating on her then husband. The man had treated her far better than Aizen had. She was young and had to choose, for a while she chose Aizen, having eight children with him, but then she chose Madara, having one child, the child that she now realized she knew nothing about except his pain.

She would try to fix this, try to make it up to him. And by God she would. She would try to reach out to her son, try to show she cared.

But first, she had to get to Youkai Academy.

(With Madara and Miss Nekonome)

Madara thought that Shizuka Nekonome was a breath of fresh air. She was kind, liked kids, and loved ramen, a trait shared by him and his son. She didn't even care that he was a father and divorced. He honestly thought that she was a wonderful woman.

He enjoyed spending time with her, and he loved that she threw herself into her work. Much better than his last wife. She had had a lover named Aizen who had given her eight kids, whom she spoiled, and then she married him for his strength. She had one child from him, named Naruto, and after divorced him. She tried to not let him spend time with his son, but thanks to the laws he was able to. He taught the boy of the Uchiha branch of the Bijuu, about the sharingan and mokuton abilities that they used. He told the boy to never forget your name, protect your precious people, and never spit into the wind.

Naruto had grown into a very good young man, taking his lessons to heart. Now, he may get the mother he always wanted and needed. At that moment, he felt a youki signature he hadn't felt in years near his sons.

His ex-wife.

(With Naruto and Moka)

Naruto sat with his back against a tree, Moka between his legs as he napped. His eyes snapped open when he felt a familiar youki signature appear directly in front of them.

Looking up at his mothers stern face, Moka paled as Naruto said. "Hello Mother."

Halibel looked at the pink haired girl in her sons lap. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the sharpened fangs. A Vampire. Her son was friends- potentially more than friends- with a vampire. Her eyes snapped to a man she hadn't seen in years as he appeared with a blonde woman with her hair in the form of cat ears, looking at Naruto as if she was his mother.

Madara Uchiha.

Naruto spoke again. "Mother, this is Moka Akayashi, my girlfriend. And that is Dad and his, girlfriend? Miss Nekonome. Now, what are you doing here?"

Halibel looked at Madara with sharp eyes, slipping into her half form. Her tails extended behind her and her nails sharpened. Madara's normally kind face became hardened as he turned to Shizuka, speaking softly but firmly. "Shizuka my dear, please take the kids away from here. I must have a word with my ex-wife."

Shizuka nodded as Naruto and Moka stood. At that moment, Halibel launched forward, her claws extended to strike Madara while he was distracted. Rage filled her eyes. This man, this beast, was going to take her baby, her son. She wouldn't allow it. Couldn't allow it.

In the flash of an eye, several things happened.

Moka screamed, Shizuka ran for the nurse, Madara's face filled with rage, Halibel's with shock and fear, while Naruto took the full brunt of his mother attack to his chest and stomach.

He coughed up copious amounts of blood. He would not allow his mother to attack his father. He refused to have him taken away when he just gained some form of parental connection. He didn't know why, but he would not allow his mother to dictate his life anymore. He would not let Aizen decide what he did.

He collapsed on his side, curling in pain. Moka was soon cradling his head, trying to help him. Tears hit his face as she cried, pleading with him to stay alive.

Halibel looked at her son in shock. Why did he do that? Why? She looked on as the pink haired girl cradled her sons head, worry etched on her face. She felt a grip on her shoulder and turned coming face to face with a pissed off Madara.

Now, many didn't know it, but Madara didn't lash out when angry. His face didn't contort to weird images. No, his would shut down all emotion. A blank slate. That is what Halibel saw as the Nurse, with aid from Moka and Shizuka, put her son, her neglected son, on a gurney, wheeling him away. And all she could do was stare into the spinning red eyes of her ex-husband.

The one who got away.

Madara spoke, his voice cold. A voice she had heard him use only when he fought Aizen for the right to marry her. A voice that made her remember why he had divorced her. He had known about her affair with Aizen, about her children. But the straw that broke the camel's back was what she tried to do to their son. She had tried to explain, tried to make him understand the necessity of why he had to die.

When Naruto was three months old, he grew ten tails. Ten. Not nine, but ten. When she found this out, she had tried to cut one off, but Madara had stopped her. He stated how his son would be the first of the ten tails., and that she should just accept it.

It had turned into a fight, which Madara won, allowing him to tell Naruto the necessity of the multiple mates in the future.

Now as he spoke, she feared for her life. "Halibel, why are you here? And you better have a good reason."

And so Halibel told him. Told him of her guilt. How she came to wipe her conscious. And through it all, Madara listened. After her explanation, he set her down and walked away. As he left he said one thing. "You still are that selfish."

(Infirmary)

Naruto lay in his bed, unconscious, as Moka rubbed his hair. The Nurse said he would be good to discharge after his healing abilities kicked in, a testament to the power of the Jinchuriki Seal. She was so worried about him. She now knew what it was she felt.

She loved him.

She loved Naruto Uchiha Bijuu.

Moka felt a hand grasp hers and looked as Naruto smiled at her. She smiled back, tears coming down her face as she kissed the ma she loved. And he gladly returned it.

Madara looked in on them, and despite the situation, smiled at the sight of his son and his girlfriend. He turned and saw Halibel standing there, a guilty look on her face. He sighed. He had expected her to attack him, but did not expect Naruto to intervene on his behalf. Then again, he did teach him to protect his precious people.

"Halibel." He spoke firmly. "I understand you feel guilty. I get that. But you could have waited. At the end of the school year he would have been home. Then you could have apologized. But since you here, I need to inform you of some things. I removed the seal, he has multiple girlfriends, Moka Akayashi is his alpha, and finally, he is coming home with me. If you remember, the deal we set up stated that should either one of us strike him for any reason he would go to the other parent. I'm sorry it turned out like this, and I hope you can forgive me. Now please, leave. Go home, be with your other children. I hear that Yugito got another gold medal in gymnastics. Go be with your daughter as she celebrates her hundredth victory."

And with that, Halibel left.

(Naruto and Moka)

Naruto laid there, thinking. He finally understood what he felt for Moka.

He loved her. He loved all of his girls.

And he would fight to protect all of them.

To the last breath.

**AN: And blam, new chapter. A very long chapter. Very long. I expect some good reviews for this. I originally was going to make this several chapters, but decided against it. Also, Madara is Naruto's dad, and will be paired with Shizuka Nekonome. Deal with it. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, I need someone who can write lemons to contact me via PM. I need someone to write a lemon for the next chapter between Naruto and Moka. It will be the focus of the chapter, so make it good and long. Haha, long. Anyways, expect one next chapter. It will have the chapters "story" written around it.**

**Bye Bye now!**


	3. Goodbye for now, but see you soon!

AN: I am sad to say that this story has been adopted by a very kin person who has decided that he wants to continue it.

I had originally hopes to continue it eventually, and am sorry thy I cannot. My inspiration for it has been demolished.

However, I would like to point fans of this story to my other Naruto x Rosario Vampire story, Rosario Vampire: Juubi Chronicles.

Again, in the description is the name of the author who has adopted this. I have personally read his first chapter, and can honestly say that I am looking forward to seeing where he takes the plot.

This has been Rigbutter96, and again, I day that all of you have been wonderful support for me.

As with all authors, you guys have been with me for the duration, however short, of this story. Thank you all for your time, and for the people who will no doubt complain, I am deeply sorry.

On a good note, it won't be taken down.


End file.
